There You Are!
by Fatima H
Summary: Harry goes out, and Ron and Hermione stay inside the castle. they feel really bored. What could they do! it's a really funny story, please read and review...thanx :D


**There You Are!**

Hermione was walking down the seventh floor corridor.

"Where is he?" she exclaimed angrily. She was looking for him for about half an hour now.

She quickened her steps turning a corner. She stopped and looked right.

"There you are," she said slowly with a grin on her face.

Ron was running down the seventh floor corridors, searching.

"Where are you?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

He turned a corner and came to a halt as he turned his head left.

"There you are," he said, a wicked smile on his face.

Harry was trotting happily on his way back to the common room. He just spent a great, happy afternoon with Ginny beside the lake.

"Shouldn't have left Ron and Hermione alone" Harry said, feeling guilty. "We should've called them to come with us,"

He continued walking back, when he saw Hermione appear from a corner, twenty feet in front of him. He saw her grinning at him, andthen…was she looking at him?

Harry looked behind him. Twenty feet behind, Ron has just come out of a corner, panting. He turned to where Harry was and smiled, but not at him!

Both Ron and Hermione started running…towards each other!

What was happening? Why were they running towards each other?

_FINALLY, _Harry thought, as he looked at their eager faces, coming closer from each side. _It was good leaving them alone after all_.

He was so happy for them, at last after all these years of bickering and fighting, at last they agreed to free their emotions, and let them come out to the open.

Harry had to enjoy this glorious moment, he looked around, searching for it. He found the slow-motion button nearby and hit it quickly to watch.

Ron and Hermione ran in slow-motion, yearning to reach each other, sparks were flying everywhere. Harry only wished for a pop-corn, and a cozy armchair. 

He stood there, enjoying the scene in front of him. Ron and Hermione were still running, ever slowly, towards each other, their arms extended in front of them, reaching.

_The big moment is coming, _Harry thought, as he watched the two of them excitedly.

Harry took a step back, to give some space for the lovebirds.

But to Harry's surprise, Hermione ran towards him instead, still in slow-motion, reaching out.

What the…!

She suddenly grabbed a handful of Harry's hair the same time as Ron grabbed a bunch of hers.

"YYYYEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Hermione shouted in a scary, deep voice.

Harry was reaching for the slow-motion button, but Hermione was pulling him back by the hair, as Ron pulled _her_ back, still holding her hair with both hands.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Ron was screaming in an even much deeper voice than Hermione's that Harry felt the hair behind his neck stand up on end.

The three of them toppled slowly to the ground as Harry, desperately, tried to reach the slow-motion button.

His face was smashed as he collided slowly with the floor, the weight of both Ron and Hermione over him as they fell.

**Flashback**

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the common room on their favorite chairs near the fire.

"Where is Harry!" Ron asked, annoyed.

"He always leaves us like that" Hermione said, "He should at least say where he's going … I'm so bored" She sighed.

"Tell me about it!" Ron said, looking around the room for inspiration. "Isn't there _anything_ we could do!"

Hermione started thinking.

"Wanna play chess?" he asked her.

"No" she said, a twinkle in her eyes, "We want something more…_active_"

"Like what?" he asked, frowning.

"How about a round of Hide and Seek?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh, well, we could do that" he said, smiling. "Should be fun"

Hermione nodded, smiling back. "And to make it more fun, the whole castle will be our playground"

"The whole castle!" Ron whispered excitedly, his eyes huge. "Ok"

"I'm hiding" Hermione said.

"I'm seeking" Ron replied.

They both stood up quickly and headed for the portrait hole.

"Wait!" Ron suddenly said.

"What?" she said, turning around to look at him.

"What's the touch point?" he asked.

Hermione and Ron thought for a second and then they both grinned mischievously to each other.


End file.
